totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która zmienia swój styl
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2 Odcinek 2 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Vera szła przez ulicę stolicy Japonii. Vera: Hej. Witam was z ulic dynamicznego Tokio! Stolicy mody Dalekiego Wschodu. To tutaj wyłoniona zostanie zwyciężczyni drugiej edycji Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Jednak nie spotkam się tutaj z całą 13. Zaproszę tutaj wyłącznie najlepszą szóstkę tej edycji. W tej edycji pokażemy, że modeling nie ma granic. Już dzisiaj sprawdzimy dziewczyny na wybiegu, a potem dziewczyny przejdą swoją pierwszą profesjonalną metamorfozę. Na końcu spotkamy się na panelu i najsłabsza z nich opuści program. Kto to będzie? Kto nie podoła już na starcie? Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Total Drama Island's... NEXT... TOP... MODEL!!! full|center|670 px Los Angeles, Limuzyna 250px Po panelu finałowa 13 została wsadzona do wielkiego autokaru, który miał zawieźć je do nowego domu modelek. (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Nie wierzę w moje szczęście! Udało mi się dostać do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! W dodatku z utworzonego specjalnie dla mnie miejsca! ^_^ Czuje się jak Camilie z poprzedniej edycji! Gorsza też nie zamierzam być. JoJo próbowała upić Maddie. JoJo: Dalej skarbie! Do dna! ^_^ Maddie: Emm... JoJo: Nie pękaj! ^_^ Maddie: A...ha... (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Pobyt tutaj to genialna sprawa! Co prawda irytuje mnie nieco JoJo... przyssała się do mnie i chyba łatwo to ja się jej nie pozbędę... JoJo: Tap Madl! JoJo założyła rondel na głowę. JoJo: Wooooohooooo! Niang patrzyła na nią z dezaprobatą. (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Nie wierzę, że taka osoba dostała się do tego show... wątpię, że ona w ogóle wie, że w nim jest! Ja będę walczyła o to by tu być! I możecie być pewni... ktokolwiek stanie mi na drodzę... gorzko... tego... POŻAŁUJE!!! Niang przewróciła oczyma i zwróciła się do Shyne. Niang: Co tu tacy ludzie robią... Shyne: Co nie? Rozumiem zabawa, ale... bez przesady. Niang: Spokojnie. Oglądałam nie jeden Top Model. Wiem, że takie osoby zazwyczaj szybko odpadają. Shyne: No... Niang: W ogóle po co tu jesteś? Shyne: Po to by wygrać? Niang poklepała Shyne po ramieniu. Niang: Nie będziesz miała łatwo. Shyne: Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę... Christina zaśmiała się. Christina: Jesteście żałosne! ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Nie łudźcie się! Ze mną nie będzie łatwo... Triennie i Britney siedziały z boku. Britney: Fajna fryzurka! :D Triennie: Dzięki! ^_^ Twoja też! <3 Britney: W ogóle miałaś superowe zdjęcie! Triennie: Serio? Myślałam, że było przeciętne... Britney: No co ty! ;) W czasie, gdy Triennie i Britney prowadziły tą mało interesującą rozmowę, limuzyna zatrzymała się pod domem modelek. Dziewczyny od razu do niego wbiegły. Los Angeles, Dom Modelek 250px Dziewczyny wbiegły do domu w poszukiwaniu najlepszych łóżek. Christina: Buja! Najlepsze łóżko będzie moje! :D Christina zepchnęła Stephanie i pobiegła na piętro. (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Jaka... jaka ta Christina jest głupia!!! Ehh... szkoda, że nie zdołam jej tego powiedzieć prosto w twarz... Ashley pomogła Stephanie wstać. Ashley: Chyba nie pozwolisz jej się tak traktować, co? ;) Stephanie: No... nie... Ashley uśmiechnęła się i razem ze Stephanie zaczęły biec w poszukiwaniu najlepszego pokoju. Christina wbiegła do największego pokoju, gdzie były trzy łóżka. W tym jedno podwójne. Christina: Moje! :D Christina wskoczyła na podwójne łóżko. Christina: I ani mi się ważnie go ruszać, bo wam w*ierdolę! :D Do tego samego pokoju wbiegła Lorine, a za nią Shyne. Lorine: Zajmuje to przy oknie! :D Shyne: A ja tamto! Lorine i Shyne rzuciły swoje rzeczy. Christina: No! W każdym razie... jak sprowadzę jakiś fajnych facetów, to ma was tu nie być, okej? ;D Shyne: Pff... Shyne przewróciła oczyma. (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Zobaczymy jak to się wszystko z pokojami rozegra, ale nie mam zamiaru mieszkać długo z Christiną w jednym pokoju... Do drugiego pokoju wbiegły Maddie, Britney, Triennie, Ashley i Stephanie. Było w nim aż 5 łóżek. Dwa były dwupiętrowe, a jedno stało osobno. Maddie od razu skoczyła na to osobne łóżko. Maddie: Tak! :D Zajęte! ^_^ Triennie zajęła górne łóżko, a Britney położyła swoje rzeczy na dole. Triennie: Fajnie! Będziemy spały koło siebie! ^__^ Britney: Fajnie! Kolejne górne łóżko zajęła Ashley, a na dolnym położyła się Stephanie. Stephanie: Uff... przynajmniej będę mieszkała w normalnym pokoju! C: (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Cieszę się z tego. Nie wyobrażam sobie mieszkać w pokoju z Christiną... Ostatni pokój miał również pięć łóżek. Układ był wręcz identyczny jak pokój Maddie i innych. Niang od razu zajęła osobne łóżko. Niang: Super! Pierwsze piętrowe łóżko zajęły JoJo (górne) i Ari (dolne). JoJo: Moje tukany będą szczęśliwe! ^__^ Ari: I mój bojfriend! <3 JoJo: Nie masz chłopaka! :D Ari: Mam! ^_^ JoJo: Wymyślonego? <3 Ari: Może! <3 Ostatnie piętrowe łóżko zajęły Ebony (górne) i Viola (dolne). Viola: Będziemy spać razem... znaczy obok siebie! :D Ebony: Emm... (pokój zwierzeń)Ebony: Nie cieszy mnie dzielenie łóżka z tą Violą. Wydaje się być jakaś oderwana od życia i w ogóle jakaś taka nienormalna... Gdy dziewczyny już rozglądnęły się po domu, naglę na największym telewizorze pojawiła się notka z listem od Very. 670px Lorine: Czyli sprawdzą, czy umiemy chodzić po wybiegu? O_o (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Boje się... nie wiem czy poradzę sobie na wybiegu... niby umiem chodzić na szpilkach, ale czy to wystarczy? Stresuje się... (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Zaczęłam z wysokiego pułapu! Moje zdjęcie już znalazło się na wiadomości od Very! To nie może być przypadek! Triennie klasnęła. Triennie: Nie mogę się doczekać! :D Maddie jadła płatki cały czas. Maddie: Spokojnie! To tylko błonnik! Po pół godziny limuzyna przyjechała po dziewczyny i zabrała je. Los Angeles, Bulwar 250px Limuzyna przywiozła dziewczyny na sam środek bulwaru, gdzie ustawiony był wybieg. (pokój zwierzeń)Britney: Zdziwił nas widok wybiegu. Nie spodziewałyśmy się aż takiego porządnego startu. Myślałyśmy, że dzisiaj będzie jakaś nauka, czy coś... Na wybiegu stały już Fatima i Rolanda. Fatima: Witajcie! Myślałyście, że będzie prosto? Rolanda wyszła. Rolanda: Haha! Jeżeli chcecie wygrać musicie ćwiczyć! Jak ja! Rolanda chwaliła się muskułem. Fatima: Weź to mięso! Rolanda: Nie jesteś Alex'em! :D Nie podobasz mi się ^_^ Fatima machnęła włosami. Fatima: Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie! ^_^ Fatima zepchnęła Rolandę z wybiegu. Fatima: Dzisiaj wieczorem czeka was pierwszy profesjonalny pokaz mody! Dziewczyny nieco zdziwione zaczęły się kołysać. Fatima: Nie będzie łatwo! Bowiem od tego w dużej mierze zależy wasza przyszłość. Znacie powiedzenie "liczy się pierwsze wrażenie"? Dzisiaj bowiem przyznamy wam oceny za chodzenie. Oczywiście dziewczyna, lub dziewczyny z najlepszą oceną wygrają naprawdę ważną nagrodę! Która pomoże wam w późniejszej części dnia. Jest o co walczyć. (pokój zwierzeń)Stephanie: Oczywiście, że się stresuję. Jak mogłabym się nie stresować. Pierwszy pokaz, od którego w dużej mierze zależy moja przyszłość w programie... (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Luuuuuuzik. Przecież to nie jest koniec świata, a mogę jedynie zyskać. Fatima włączyła wielki zegar nad wybiegiem. Fatima: Macie całe dwie godziny do pokazu. Udacie się teraz do namiotu, gdzie przygotujecie się do pokazu. Dziewczyny pewne siebie spojrzały na namiot w oddali. Fatima: Nie będzie jednak tak łatwo... bowiem jest tylko 5 pań i panów od makijażu, a specjalistów od strojów i dodatków jest już wyłącznie 4! Więc kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Jeżeli nie wyjdziecie na wybieg w czasie zadania zostaniecie automatycznie wyrzucone z programu! Nastała cisza. Parę dziewczyn ze zdenerwowania zakryło usta. (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: A więc gra zaczęła się na serio... nie powstrzyma mnie nikt! A jeżeli ktoś się odważy to gorzko tego pożałuje! Fatima: Gotowe? Christina już pobiegła w stronę namiotu. xDDDDDDDDDD (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Yolo! Narka. Fatima pokazała sygnał, który oznaczał, że reszta dziewczyn pobiegła już w stronę namiotu. Los Angeles, Namiot za Wybiegiem 250px Christina wbiegła pierwsza do namiotu. Od razu rzuciła wszystkie swoje rzeczy i usiadła przed lustrem w oczekiwaniu na makijaż. Christina: Tak to się robi! Makijażysta od razu zajął się Christiną. Christina: Powodzenia! Chwilę później do namiotu wbiegły Ashley, JoJo, Niang i Stephanie. Ashley: Szybko Stephanie! Ashley i Stephanie zajęły stanowiska obok siebie. Stephanie: Dzięki! Ostatnie dwa stanowiska zajęły JoJo i Niang. JoJo: Tukanowa moc! :D Niang: Tak! Reszta dziewczyn musiała poczekać na swoją kolej. (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Nie udało się. Lorine niezadowolona machnęła ręką. Lorine: Ehh... Shyne: Spokojnie... zaraz pewnie skończą z Christiną. Lorine: Tak, jednak na jedno miejsce jest teraz aż 8 innych. Maddie: Powodzenia! ;) Christina niedługo po tych słowach zeszła z pod lustra i poszła na przymiarkę kostiumu. Maddie: Ooo! Na jedno miejsce po Christinie ruszyło 8 dziewczyn. Jednak najszybciej do miejsca dobiegła Maddie. Maddie: Spokojnie! Zaraz się pewnie parę miejsc zwolni! :D Lorine spuściła głowę. Lorine: Było tak blisko... Wkrótce makijaż skończono u Niang, Ashley i Stephanie. Tym samym miejsca na przymiarce na JoJo na razie nie było. Christina: O hej! Widzę, że sobie radzicie. Niang: Na pewno lepiej od ciebie. ;) Christina: Masz coś do mnie? ;) Niang: Mam. ;) Christina roześmiała się. Tymczasem miejsca po Niang, Ashley i Stephanie zajęły Ebony, Triennie i Shyne. Shyne: Ufff! JoJo też już po makijażu zeszła z pod lustra. Jej miejsce szybko zajęła Lorine. Lorine:''" Nareszcie! '''Shyne: Teraz szybko poprosimy makijaż! Nie możemy odpaść! Mimo wszystko na makijaż cały czas czekały Britney, Viola i Ari. Britney: Szybciej! :< Viola: Ehh... nikt nas nie zauważa... Ari: Mężu! Gdzie jesteś! ;( Viola: Jaki mężu? O_o Ari: W mojej głowie! :D Viola: A-ha? Na godzinę przed wyjściem na wybieg skończono dobierać strój Christinie. Na jej miejsce weszła JoJo. A makijaż tymczasem skończono u Maddie. Britney: Uwaga! Britney szybko zajęła jej miejsce. Britney: O tak! ^_^ Viola: :< Ari: Może chcesz ze mną pogadać o moim wymyślonym mężu? :D Viola: :<<< Makijaż skończono u Ebony. Szybko na jej miejsce wbiegła Viola. Strój skończono dobierać u Stephanie, Ashley i Niang. Ebony i Maddie szybko wskoczyły na ich miejsce. (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Miałam dobry czas. Nawet na pół godziny przed pokazem udało mi się dostać na przymiarkę stroju! Chwilę później makijaż skończono u Shyne. Szybko wykorzystała wolne miejsce na przymiarce. Jej miejsce na makijażu zajęła ostatnia Ari. (pokój zwierzeń)Shyne: Szybko udało mi się z makijażem. To było akurat szczęście, że mi się udało. Dzięki temu zyskałam jakieś 10 minut w czekaniu na przymiarce. U Lorine i Triennie też chwilę później skończono. Kiedy skończono dobierać strój JoJo i Maddie zajęły ich miejscach na 15 minut przed pokazem. Fatima weszła do namiotu. Fatima: Zostało 15 minut do pokazu! Ile dziewczyn jest gotowych? Organizator: Na razie sześć. Fatima pokiwała niezadowolona. Fatima: Musimy się sprężyć. Ile dziewczyn jest na makijażu? Organizator odwrócił się by zobaczyć u kogo jeszcze robią makijaż. Siedziała już tam tylko Ari. Viola i Britney czekały na przymiarkę. Organizator: Spróbujemy... chodź będzie trudno... W tym momencie przymiarkę skończono u Shyne i Ebony. Triennie i Lorine zajęły ich miejsca. Fatima: Osiem... nie jest źle... Zostało pięć minut do pokazu. U wszystkich oprócz Ari skończono już przymiarkę. A właściwie na pięć minut przed pokazem czwórka ludzi zaczęło oporządzać Ari by zdąrzyć. Fatima: Cóż... goście się już schodzą... jeżeli nie zdąży za 5 minut odpadnie i tyle... Na minutę przed pokazem projektanci ustawili Ari do kolejki na pokaz. Ari: Zdążyliśmy! <3 Britney: Serio już się bałam... Po tych słowach rozległa się muzyka i Christina otworzyła pokaz. Los Angeles, Pokaz 250px Na widowni siedziało jury, które miało ocenić umiejętności dziewczyn. Pearl i Melody siedziały po bokach, a Vera siedziała w środku. Cała widownia zwróciła się ku Christinie, która stanowczo wyszła na wybieg. Vera: Pewnie... Christina doszła do końca wybiegu. Przybrała pozę. Melody: Mhm... Całe jury pisało coś, Christina zmierzała już ku końcowi. Wtedy na wybieg wyszła Stephanie, nieco niezdecydowanie, ale nie dało się tego wyczuć. Pearl: Mruuu! :D Kiedy jednak Stephanie zmierzała pod koniec wybiegu potknęła się. Widownia westchnęła. Vera: Uda jej się? Stephanie odzyskała równowagę i poszła dalej. Widownia biła brawo. Melody: Przynajmniej podniosła się... Jury zaczęło pisać coś na kartkach. Stephanie znikła za kotarą, a na wybieg szybko wyszła Ashley. Vera: Za szybko... Ashley prawie pędziła przez wybieg. (pokój zwierzeń)Ashley: Nie powiem... zjadła mnie trema. Ale mogło być gorzej... Ashley przyjęła pozę na końcu wybiegu i wróciła szybko za kotarę. Za nią weszła Niang. Pearl: Wydaje się być dobrze... Niang sunęła po wybiegu. Vera: Na razie bez zarzutu... Niang doszła do końca wybiegu. Z pośpiechu zapomniała jednak zrobić pozę na końcu wybiegu i dalej poszła w stronę kotary. (pokój zwierzeń)Niang: Zapomniałam się na końcu wybiegu. Mam nadzieje, że to nie wpłynie negatywnie na moją ocenę... Kolejna na wybieg wyszła JoJo. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha szła po wybiegu. Pearl: Trochę mniej emocji kochanie! :< JoJo doszła do końca wybiegu. Podskoczyła tak wysoko, że wszyscy zobaczyli jej majtki. Vera: X_X JoJo machała do ludzi i zniknęła za kotarą. Maddie pewnym krokiem weszła na wybieg. Melody: Pięknie! Maddie pełna gracji sunęła przez wybieg. Na końcu zrobiła pozę i wróciła za kotarę. (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Na prawdę jestem zadowolona z mojego występu. Mam nadzieje, że jury to dostrzegło... Kolejna na wybieg wyszła Shyne. Szła dobrze, jednak bez większych rewelacji. Vera: Musimy popracować nad jej postawą... Pearl: Koniecznie! Shyne przyjęła pozę na końcu wybiegu. Melody: Nie można jej jednak zarzucić, że nie umie przykuć sobą uwagi... Shyne zniknęła za kotarą. Na jej miejsce weszła Ebony, później wyszły Triennie, Lorine, Britney, Viola, a pokaz zamknęła Ari. Los Angeles, Namiot Ekipy 250px Po pokazie jury przyszło do dziewczyn. Wszystkie z niecierpliwością czekały na werdykt. Vera: Cóż. Wszystkie zachowałyście się mniej lub bardziej profesjonalnie... Melody: Nie ma bardzo złych, jeżeli chodzi o chodzenie. Jednak będziemy mieli nad czym pracować... Vera: Przyznaliśmy dwie oceny po 6 i te dwie dziewczyny będą mogły zadecydować czy chcą metamorfozę, czy nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Triennie: Woooooow! Taka nagroda to jednak jest coś... Vera: Nie przedłużając... te dziewczyny to... Maddie i Christina! Christina krzyknęła. Christina: O tak! Maddie: ^_^ Vera: Mamy cztery oceny 5... Triennie, Niang, Ari i Ebony. Dziewczyny klaskały ze szczęścia. Vera: Dalej na 4 oceniliśmy; Britney, Ashley, Stephnanie, Violę, Shyne. Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą. Vera: Na trzy oceniliśmy Lorine, a na dwa JoJo. Takie zachowanie nie przystaje jednak na wybiegu... Vera wzięła głęboki oddech. Vera: Cóż. Nie możecie jednak odpoczywać. Jedziecie na ekspresowe metamorfozy! :D Los Angeles, Salon Fryzjerski 250px Dziewczyny przyjechały do salonu fryzjerskiego. Fatima z Rolandą wyszły im na przeciw. Fatima: Witajcie! Tyle już razem dzisiaj się widzieliśmy, a to nie koniec. Rolanda zrobiła pozę i przyjęła poważną minę. Rolanda: Dwie z was dostały możliwość zadecydowania, czy chcą przyjąć metamorfozy, więc łapcie! Rolanda wręczyła Maddie i Christinie koperty z ich metamorfozami. Rolanda: Otwórzcie je! <3 Maddie i Christina otworzyły koperty. Christina: Długie, płomienne włosy? Jasne! :D Maddie: Czarne i kręcone? O_o (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: Nie jestem przekonana tą metamorfozą... nie wiem... Maddie pokręciła głową. Maddie: Chyba jednak podziękuję... Fatima: Okej, masz takie prawo. Żadna metamorfoza nie sprawi, że będziesz i tak ładniejsza od mła! ^_^ Rolanda wręczyła reszcie dziewczyn koperty. Od razu je otworzyły. Ashley: Seksownie z czarnymi włosami? :D Stephanie: Blond z długą, prostą grzywką... Viola: Brązowe i kręcone włosy na baranka! O___O (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Boje się!!! Ebony: Brązowe afro! :D JoJo: Krótko, na jeża i mniej szalenie... Britney: Krócej i na czerwono... Niang: Ciemniejsze włosy z długą grzywką. Lorine: Krótsze włosy z grzywką bez przedziałka... Ari: Lwia burza włosów! :D (pokój zwierzeń)Ari: Jakbym jeszcze wiedziała o co chodzi! :D Triennie: Krócej, mniej słodko, ale bardziej seksownie! Shyne: Platynowy blond z przedziałkiem. Fatima: Skoro już wiemy jakie stylizacje przyjmiecie po metamorfozach nie czekajmy! W każdym razie po metamorfozach zostaniecie zaprowadzone na sesję. Zostaniecie z niej ocenieni na panelu, na którym jedna z was wyleci! ;) Dziewczyny usiadły na stołkach do strzyżenia, mycia włosów i innych. Rolanda i Fatima podeszły do Ari. Rolanda: No kochana, cieszysz się z metamorfozy? :D Ari: Ale... ja nie wiem o co z nią chodzi! ^_^ Rolanda: A co dostałaś? :D Ari: Lwią burzę włosów. Fatima: Uuu! ;u; Rolanda: Jedna z ciekawszych! :D Fryzjerka podeszła do Ari i zaczęła jej zakładać wielką, ale to naprawdę wielką perukę. Ari: Wooooow! *o* Gdy Ari wyglądała jak Merida Waleczna fryzjerka zaczęła stylizować jej fryzurę. Ari: Mój wymyślony mąż będzie zazdrosny! <3 Po godzinie fryzjerka skończyła z fryzurą Ari. Ari: Hihi! <3 Fatima: No... powiem ci, że nie jesteś tą samą osobą! Rolanda: OMG! To ty Ari?! O_O Ari: Taaak! <3 Mężu? Podoba ci się? :D Cisza. Ari: Okej! ^_^ Po chwili Ari pozowała na białym tle. (pokój zwierzeń)Ari: Strasznie podoba mi się moja nowa fryzura! Jest ich tak duuuuuużo! Będę mogła się zanurzyć w wannie i bawić się w falowanie włosów! <3 Tymczasem inna fryzjerka ucinała Lorine włosy. Lorine: Aaa! Po chwili fryzjerka dała Lorine odcięty warkocz jej włosów. Lorine: Nie pamiętam jak dawno miałam takie krótkie włosy! O__O Fryzjerka zaczęła pracować nad grzywką Lorine. Lorine: Może jednak popadnę w euforię po skończeniu. Chwilę później skończono z fryzurą Lorine i zaczęli robić jej zdjęcie. (pokój zwierzeń)Lorine: Aaa! Naprawdę jestem zadowolona. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale... moja twarz wydaje się jakaś pełniejsza! ^_^ W międzyczasie fryzjerzy zrobili nowe afro Ebony i fryzurę Niang. Również Maddie zdążyła już zrobić zdjęcie. Tymczasem fryzjerzy stylizowali włosy Christiny. Rolanda: I jak? Podoba ci się twój nowy kolor? ^_^ Christina: No ba! :D Po chwili Christina poszła na sesję zdjęciową. (pokój zwierzeń)Christina: Super! Na pewno to mi pomoże!!! Na dwóch stanowiskach koło siebie obcinano włosy Britney i Triennie. Britney: Boisz się? Triennie: Nie... przecież wiedzą co robią... Britney: Może... Triennnie: Nie bój się... ;) Po pół godziny styliści skończyli z Britney i Triennie. Obie poszły na sesję. (pokój zwierzeń)Britney: Podoba mi się. Kocham jak teraz wyglądam. Muszę popracować nad prezentacją! <3 Po kolejnej godzinie skończono z metamorfozami dziewczyn. Panel 250px Dziewczyny wyszły na wybieg. Na górze stały; Niang, Ebony, Lorine i Shyne. Na środkowym stopniu stały; Britney, Triennie, Viola, Maddie i Christina, a na najniższym spodniu stały; JoJo, Ashley, Stephanie i Ari. Vera: Witajcie. Vera stała w niebieskiej sukni przed stołem jury za którym siedziały już Melody i Pearl. Vera: Witajcie na waszym pierwszym panelu po castingach. Oczywiście nie jestem tutaj sama. Wyemancypowana i naprawdę odważna. Powitajcie Pearl. Pearl: Hej! ^_^ Vera: Zawsze rozsądna i sprawiedliwa Melody. Melody: Witajcie. Vera: I ja. Przewodnicząca jury. Vera zasiadła za stołem. Vera: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji były metamorfozy. Zapraszamy do nas pierwszą, Ari! Ari podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Ari, zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Zdjęcie Ari pojawiło się na ekranie. 290px|thumb|left Melody: Wow! Jaka duuuuża zmiana! Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, choć rude włosy do ciebie bardziej pasowały... Przejdźmy do zdjęcia! Wszystko ładnie się komponuje, ale jednak wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu na taką zagubioną i rozkojarzoną... Zupełnie jakbyś nie wiedziała, czy na pewno chcesz być w tej grze, choć widać postęp w porównaniu z twoim poprzednim zdjęciem, więc jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna! Pearl: Moja droga Ari. Ogólnie metamorfoza in plus, ale oczekiwałam czegoś więcej. Chociażby więcej luzu i swobody, tak jak to było ostatnim razem. Bardzo podobają mi się twoje włosy, no i te piegi. <3 Ujmują uroku, ale w tym przypadku świetnie pasują do takich fotek. Parę rzeczy trzeba poprawić, ale nie mam jakichś konkretnych wymagań poza tymi, które usłyszałaś przed chwilą. :) Praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca! Będę to powtarzać do znudzenia. Vera: Progres. W tym zdjęciu zaczynam już wyczuwać pewien twój potencjał. Twoje włosy idealnie podkreślają twoją piękną twarz. Co dodaje ci naprawdę młodzieńczego wyglądu. Do tego poza. Wydaje się prosta, ale tak naprawdę, genialnie pasuję do twojego nowego stylu. Dodatkowo lekko otwarte usta dodają ci pewnego uroku. I nie wygląda to za wulgarnie co jest dodatkowym atutem. Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Mamy też ocenę od widza... Vencio182019@gmail.com piszę "Po prostu zaj*bista poza, metamorfoza i wgl. *.* Najlepsza metamorfoza. Bez kitu *.* 10/10" Ari: To miłe. ^_^ Melody: Ode mnie w każdym razie 4. Pearl: 4. Vera: A ja dam ci 5,5 Ari wróciła na podest. Vera: Następną poprosimy Lorine! Lorine podeszła do jury. Vera: Hej Lorine. Lorine: Witam. Vera: Lorine, oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! Zdjęcie Lorine pojawiło się na ekranie. 290px|right|thumb Melody: Koniec z nudną i nie wyróżniającą się niczym Lorine! Teraz jesteś znacznie bardziej oryginalna i te krótsze włosy podkreślają twoje piękne zielone oczy! Poza też mi się bardzo podoba, szczególnie ta podniesiona ręka. W porównaniu z poprzednim zdjęciem widzę bardzo duży postęp i mam nadzieję, że następne zdjęcie tez wywrze na mnie tak ogromne wrażenie <3 Pearl: No, całkiem nieźle! Bardzo podobasz mi się na tym zdjęciu. Metamorfoza zdecydowanie dobrze na ciebie zadziałała, widzimy tego efekty. Nie ma się do czego przyczepić, poza paroma niedociągnięciami. Myślę, że wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ponownie bardzo dobrze się prezentujesz, ty i twoje zielone oczy. Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczona. Pracuj dalej no i niech Euphoria będzie z Tobą! Vera: Metamorfoza na wielki plus! Jestem pod wrażeniem, ponieważ po ostatnim odcinku ocena widzów nie była dla ciebie zbyt przychylna. Wykazałaś się też pozą. Pasuje i świetnie współgra z twoją nową fryzurą. Musisz nauczyć się pozować z krótkimi włosami. To zupełnie inna liga. Ale myślę, że sobie poradzisz, a może nawet staniesz się największym zaskoczeniem edycji jak Julie z Cyklu 1. Pearl: Dam ci 5. Vera: Ode mnie też 5. Melody: I ode mnie również 5. Lorine odetchnęła z ulgą. Lorine: Dziękuje za tak dobre oceny! :D Vera: Proszę. Lorine wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Stephanie! Stephanie podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie, Stephanie. Zdjęcie Stephanie pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|left Vera: Podoba mi się. Może nie jest tak bardzo zjawiskowe jak na castingach, ale dalej mi się bardzo podoba! Cóż. Zaczęłaś z bardzo wysokiego pułapu, więc oczekujemy od ciebie naprawdę dużo! Cóż. Dzisiaj mam pewien niedosyt, ale to moje prywatne zdanie. Musisz popracować i poznać jakie pozy pasują do twojej nowej stylizacji. Tak świat mody jest ułożony, że musimy się zmieniać bez przerwy. Zapamiętaj to. Melody: No cóż, tego się obawiałam... Ale jednak muszę przyznać, że ten blond do twojej karnacji sprawia, iż nic innego do ciebie nie pasuje, bo wtedy przestałabyś być tak unikalną osobą. Przechodząc do zdjęcia stwierdzam, iż poza wyszła ci trochę przekombinowana i to zdjęcie jest znacznie gorsze, niż poprzednie. Ta ręka we włosach wygląda ciekawie, ale te nogi są tak ułożone, że aż odnoszę wrażenie, że za chwilę się wywalisz. W sumie nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Pearl: Jest nieźle. Rzeczywiście, nie jesteś tak wspaniała jak ostatnio, ale ta metamorfoza dodała ci chyba pewności siebie. Zjawiskowe spojrzenie i poza wspaniale oddają twoją osobowość. Bardzo się cieszę. Ostatnio czegoś mi brakowało, teraz wszystko jest uporządkowane i skupiasz się na sobie. To tyle. Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Mamy też komentarz od Klajxxxx121@tlen.nl. Mianowicie "Na serio.. Podoba mi się pomysł złotych włosów do ciemnej karnacji ale twoje to koszmar . Ty reklamujesz przechadzki do Klubu nocnego? Czemu wyglądasz jakbyś gdzieś szła i to tak bardziej nieudolnie z połączeniem reklamy szamponu na łupież? Zawiodłem się na tobie." Stephanie: Dziękuje. Cóż poprawię się dla widzów. ;) Vera: Co do ocen... ode mnie dostaniesz 4,5. Melody: 4. Pearl: I ode mnie też 4. Stephanie wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy, Britney! Britney podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Britney. Zdjęcie Britney pojawiło się na ekranie. 290px|thumb|right Melody: Britney? To naprawdę ty? Jak przyszłaś na castingi, to już wyglądałaś znakomicie i nie sądziłam, że możesz wyglądać jeszcze lepiej! Brawo! Jednak twoje zdjęcie pokazuję, że nie bardzo się odnajdujesz w tej fryzurze, bo pomimo tego, iż twarz i to spojrzenie wyglądają świetnie, to twoja poza jest... po prostu zła. Starasz się pracować rękami, ale to nie jest to, a za to nogami w ogóle nie pracujesz, niestety. Masz jeszcze sporo pracy przed sobą, ale mam nadzieję, ze jednak uda ci się wytrwać, bo zdecydowanie masz potencjał ;) Vera: Nie przekonujesz mnie na tym zdjęciu, ale naprawdę nie jest najgorzej! Metamorfoza naprawdę pokazała, że możesz być różnorodna i naprawdę pasują ci te włoski. Nie tolerujemy potężnej burzy włosków, których nie da się uczesać. Fryzura może nie jest najnowocześniejsza, ale jest dobra! Specjalnie taką dla ciebie wybrałam, po poczułam, że poradzisz sobie. Niestety zastrzeżenia budzi twoja poza... jest jakaś nudna i bez polotu. Pracuj nad tym. Pearl: Czyżby wkradł się jakiś stresik, Brit? Poza dosyć... skomplikowana, ale nawet mi się podoba. Byłaś trochę spięta, ale myślę, że twoje piękne kasztanowe oczy wynagrodzą każdą wpadkę. :D Trzymasz poziom, zdecydowanie nie odstajesz od pozostałych dziewczyn. A właśnie tego się obawiałam, że nie podołasz. Cieszę się, że zostałam pozytywnie zaskoczona. Walcz, kochana, walcz. ;* Vera: Oceny. Dam ci 3,5. Pearl: Ode mnie masz 4. Melody: I ode mnie też. Britney: Okej, dzięki. Britney wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Violę. Viola podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Violi pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|left Vera: Możecie mnie uznać za dziwną, ale im dłużej patrzę na to zdjęcie to bardziej mi się podoba, Na początku przyznam się, że było to według mnie najgorsze zdjęcie z sesji, ale teraz? Nie wiem... naprawdę nie wiem co czuć do tego zdjęcia. Nie jest według mnie tak złe, na jakie mi na początku wyglądało. Twoje włosy i tak mi się bardziej podobają niż poprzednie xD były nudne i jakieś nie na czasie. Ziemniaczane. Teraz mimo wszystko bardziej mi się podobasz. xD Pearl: Nie wiem, co mam o tobie myśleć. Przeszłaś casting rzutem na taśmę, ale nie wykorzystałaś swojej szansy. Jedyny plus to twoja poza, którą rzeczywiście się wyróżniasz. Cała reszta jest jednak wymuszona, żeby nie powiedzieć.. Po prostu kiepska. Boję się o twój dalszy udział w programie, ponownie zawodzisz. Nie wiem czy i tym razem uda ci się pozostać w programie dzięki naszej dobroczynności. Ale życzę powodzenia. Melody: Viola? To naprawdę ty? Naprawdę cieszę się, widząc ciebie w tych pięknych i nie rudych włosach. Zresztą, za dużo dziewczyn przeszło dalej z rudymi włosami i dlatego cieszę się, że masz takie ładne loki. Jednak na zdjęciu widać, że nie portrafisz pracować z tą fryzurą, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie potrafisz. Masz wiele pracy przed sobą, bo naprawdę podoba mi się ta niewinna i nieco niezgrabna poza do mnie pomimo wszystko przemawia. Chcę naprawdę dać ci szansę, bo każda dziewczyna zasługuję na nią ;) Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Cóż. Mamy ocenę od widzów. SzeksiDarki69@buziaczki.uk piszę "Już nie wieje nudą tak jak na jej poprzednim zdjęciu, aczkolwiek nadal niczym się nie wyróżnia. Ocena 3" Melody: A ja daje ci 4,5. Pearl: Hmmm... 2,5. Vera: Masz 3,5 ode mnie. Viola wróciła na podest. Vera: Poprosimy Ashley. Ashley podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Ashley. Zdjęcie Ashley pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|right Vera: Co mogę dodać. Mimo, że nie jesteś już niebieskooką blondynką to idealnie wpasowałaś się w nową stylizację.Teraz wydajesz się bardziej poważna, ale do tego jesteś też w jakiś sposób słodka przy tym. W dodatku twoje piękne oczy! Poza jest też niczego sobie. Dajesz ramię do przodu, co powinno zwrócić na nie uwagę, ale tobie udało się sprawić, że dalej w głównym punkcie widzenia jest twoja piękna buźka. Cóż. Bardzo dobre zdjęcie i tyle. Melody: Jestem pod wrażeniem! Twój kolor włosów zmienił się kompletnie, a ty jednak nie spanikowałaś i znowu powaliłaś mnie "doskonałym" zdjęciem! Jednak mam jedno ale, bo to zdjęcie co prawda jest doskonałe i dopracowane, ale nie widzę w tobie tej pasji, tak jak w większości dziewczyn tutaj. Nie zrozum mnie źle, bo jednak mam nadzieję, że chcesz się czegoś tutaj nauczyć, a nie zależy ci tylko na wygranej. Pearl: Świetne zdjęcie! Wyglądasz genialnie, poza wręcz perfekcyjna. Świetnie zaprezentowałaś swoją sylwetkę, która jest zdecydowanie twoim atutem. Świetnie wyglądasz w tych włosach. Dużo lepiej do ciebie pasują, niż ten tani blond. Wszystko bardzo dobrze wyszło, nie zauważyłam jakichś niedociągnięć. Myślę, że spełniłaś moje oczekiwania, ale liczę, że jeszcze nas zaskoczysz. :D Dzisiaj było wyśmienicie! Brawo! Vera: Ode mnie masz 6. Melody: 5. ;) Pearl: 5,5! *3* Ashley wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy teraz Maddie. Maddie podeszła do jury. Vera: No... dziewczyna bez metamorfozy! ;) Maddie: Sądzę, że dobrze postąpiłam! :3 Vera: W każdym razie oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... Zdjęcie Maddie pojawiło się na ekranie. 290px|thumb|left Vera: Metamorfoza nie była ci potrzebna! :D Twoje włosy i tak pięknie komponują się z twoją karnacją, oczami i całą tobą! Naprawdę. Nie miałam ochoty nic poprawić, a u mnie to zaskoczenie. Co mogę powiedzieć. Trochę wyglądasz za poważnie na zdjęciu. Tego na pewno mogę się przyczepić. Nie wiem jak do tego podejść... cóż. podoba mi się jak pracujesz dłońmi. W tym biznesie to naprawdę ważne. Może to być twoim wielkim atutem. Melody: No cóż, metamorfozy nie mam jak skomentować, bo za dużo w twoim przypadku się nie zmieniło... Ale zdjęcie ogólnie jest całkiem dobre. Jedyna rzecz, do której się mogę przyczepić, to twoja mina i te przymrużone oczy... Moim zdaniem to psuje całe zdjęcie... Ale oryginalna poza to wszystko nadrabia, szczególnie ta ręka :> Jednak zgadzam się z Verą, metamorfoza nie była ci w ogóle potrzebna ;) Pearl: Uuu, Maddie. <3 Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie, ale czegoś mi tu brakuje.. Nie wiem.. Czegoś co przekonałoby mnie do powiedzenia: "Tak, jesteś 100% modelką!". Metamorfoza trochę zbędna, ale to dobrze. Jesteś naturalna i to się liczy. Zaciekawiłaś mnie pozą, bardzo dobrze za Tobą przemawia i ukazuje twoją piękność w każdym calu. No i rozpuszczone włosy. <3 Wspaniale, cieszę się, że jesteś w tym programie. ;) Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Mamy też opinie widza. QuaQuai@www.us piszę "Odważna, zjawiskowa, dziękuje że nie straciłaś włosów, pięknych włosów. Poza wspaniała ale nie na takie ciuchy :<." Pearl: Co do ocen. Ode mnie masz 4,5. Vera: 4. Melody: 5. ;) Maddie wróciła na podest. Vera: Zapraszamy Ebony! :D Ebony podeszła do jury. Vera: Okej Ebony. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Ebony pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|right Vera: Możecie się ze mną sprzeczać, ale jej nowy kolor włosów jej się podoba! Nie zawsze możemy nosić jakiegoś oczywistego dla nas. Musisz walczyć z tym i pokazać, że to twoja twarz jest atutem, a nie twoja piękna fryzura i włosy! Tego od ciebie tutaj oczekiwaliśmy! Czy sobie z tym poradzisz i obronisz się własnymi możliwościami? Tutaj właśnie mam niestety mieszane uczucia. Jak podoba mi się jak patrzysz na zdjęciu, to poza wydaje mi się jakaś... banalna. Nic szczególnego, ale cóż. Tak postanowiłaś, więc tak wyszło. Pearl: O, nie.. To naprawdę ty, Ebony? Wyglądasz dużo gorzej niż ostatnio. Już nie chodzi nawet o pozę, bo jest naprawdę rewelacyjna, ale twoja fryzura sprawia, że twoje zdjęcie jest takie nijakie i płytkie. Szkoda, bo bardzo ci kibicuję, ale teraz.. Dzisiaj wyszło słabo, jakbyś nie miała pomysłu na siebie, a fryzura.. Dobrze, przestanę już o tym mówić. Popraw się Ebony, liczę na Ciebie! Melody: Od czego tu zacząć... Twoja nowa fryzura, a raczej tylko nowy kolor jest bardzo ciekawy i nawet mi on bardziej pasuje, niż klasyczna czerń! Za to twoja poza... Klasyczna, ale nadal zjawiskowa! Choć wydaję się dość nudna, to mi się ona bardzo podoba! W każdym razie postęp w porównaniu z twoim poprzednim, nieco nudnym zdjęciem jest bardzo duży i teraz wyglądasz znacznie bardziej oryginalnie! Vera: Ode mnie masz 3,5. Pearl: Też 3,5. Melody: A ja dam ci 5. Ebony wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Shyne. Shyne podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Shyne. Zdjęcie Shyne pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|left Vera: Kolejna metamorfoza, którą osobiście ubóstwiam! <3 Wyszłaś tutaj rewelacyjnie. Mimo twoich ust xD Ale chyba przymknę dzisiaj na nie swoje oko i nie będę o nich nawet myślała. Genialnie pracujesz nad pozą i widać, że na tym zdjęciu dążyłaś do perfekcji. Twoje nowe włosy pasują według mnie do ciebie bardziej. Cóż. Weszłaś jako jedna z niewielu blondynek z castingów więc musieliśmy to uwydatnić platynką. Jak dla mnie i tak ważne, że nie wyszłaś jak plastik. Melody: No dobrze, tym razem mnie przekonałaś. Jesteś oryginalna i te jasne włosy doskonale ci pasują! Twoja poza jest cudowna, ale moja ocena musi też się opierać na twojej twarzy, która mi się kompletnie nie podoba. Te oczy, które patrzą na mnie bez przekonania i te otwarte usta sprawiają, że wyglądasz jak głupia blondyna, bez pesperktyw na przyszłość. Przykro mi, ale to znacznie pogarsza to zdjęcie. Pearl: Yyy, mówicie, że to jej najlepsze zdjęcie? xD Jest okej, ale na razie to powstrzymuję się od śmiechu, nie zrozum mnie źle, Shyne. xD Wyglądasz komicznie, ale przez to tak cudownie. <3 Wiem, że modeling do ciężka praca, ale cieszę się, że bawisz się tym i przyjmujesz wszystko z podniesioną głową. Ogromnie się cieszę. Poza i włosy są genialne. <3 Szczególnie poza. xDD Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Mamy też opinie widza. Darki666@EEE.ir piszę "Ona jest moim drugim pozytywnym zaskoczeniem. Wcześniej niczym się nie wyróżniła wśród innych, natomiast teraz już jak najbardziej. Szczególnie z jej przerażającą miną. xD Ocena: załóżmy że 4,5 xD" Melody: A co do ocen... daje ci 3. Vera: Ode mnie 6. ;) Pearl: A ja... hmm... 5. ;) Shyne: Dzięki. Shyne wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną zapraszamy Christinę. Christina podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie, Christina. Zdjęcie Christiny pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|right Vera: Wspaniała zmiana! Kiedy widzę twoją poprzednią stylizację i tą to... po prostu ziemia i niebo! To jest wielki krok w stronę bycia modelką. Widziałam w tobie potencjał w czasie castingów, ale nie sądziłam, że tak szybko odczuje tego rezultaty! Poza pasuje idealnie mi do ciebie. Szczególnie to co pokazujesz! Fajnie, że umiałaś wkraść jakiś swój akcent do sesji. Czego mogę się czepiać to na pewno oczy. Wyglądasz sennie, co pewnie obniży tobie ostateczną ocenę. Melody: I tego właśnie od ciebie chciałam! Zdjęcie jest świetne, a najbardziej podoba mi się w nim to, że pokazałaś na nim po prostu siebie, a i tak nadal wyglądasz jak rasowa modelka! Nic dodać, nic ująć. Naprawdę nie widziałam w tobie modelki, a jednak ty zaskoczyłaś mnie całkowicie i postawiłaś poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko! ^^ Pearl: Szalona Christina! Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie! Po ostatnim twoim występie nadal jestem zaskoczona! Wyglądasz tak prawdziwie i potrafisz wykorzystać swoje włosy jako atut, dla mnie bomba! Taką Christinę chciałabym oglądać zawsze i wszędzie! Co prawda poza jest dosyć zwyczajna, ale w twoim przypadku da się szybko coś z tym zrobić, mam rację? :D Trzymam kciuki! Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Venet00000000@terror.af piszę "Powiem szczerze ,że myślałem ,że będzie potwornie ,bo poprzednia sesja była straszna. xD Jest cudnie <3 Szkoda ,że nie ma czarnych włosów ,ale i tak bosko *.* Jedynie mi palce przeszkadzają jeszcze xD 8/10" Pearl: A ja dam ci 5,5. Melody: 5,5. ;) Vera: Ode mnie jednak 4,5. :P Christina wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy Triennie. Triennie podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Triennie.'' thumb|290px|left Pearl: Triennie, co jest? Ostatnio byłaś genialna, a teraz nawet zapomniałaś się do nas uśmiechnąć, to nie fair. Twój uśmiech był zjawiskowy! W dalszym ciągu podobają mi się twoje włosy, musisz mi je pożyczyć. <3 W połączeniu z oczami dają oszałamiający efekt! Poza ciekawa, ale jest taka zwyczajna, bez polotu. Myślę, że po prostu nie miałaś na nią żadnego pomysłu. Chyba po ostatnim udanym występie przygniotła się presja. Musisz nad tym popracować, chociaż jak dla mnie i tak jesteś boska. :3 Melody: Nie wiem, jak skomentować tą metamorfozę, bo z jednej strony, to wyglądasz teraz dojrzalej i znacznie bardziej jak modelka. Za to z drugiej strony wolałam ciebie w tej słiitaśniej odsłonie, ale no cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie ci to na złe, bo i tak wyglądasz zjawiskowo. Zdjęcie też nie powala, tak jak ostatnio, ale źle znów nie jest. Do ciebie też się muszę przyczepić za tą nogę, bo trochę ona psuje całokształt zdjęcia, przynajmniej dla mnie. Więcej zastrzeżeń nie mam, no ale jednak nie wywarłaś na mnie tego, co ostatnio... Vera: Krótkie włosy bardziej do ciebie pasują. Nie możesz być słodka, a długie włosy zawsze pomagają przy tym. Szukamy wielkiej światowej modelki, a ta fryzura naprawdę ci w tym pomoże. Mimo, że na razie będzie ci z tym ciężko, to te włosy odrosną. W moim przekonaniu poradziłaś sobie poza jest nieco wymuszona, ale naprawdę nie jest źle. Straciłaś może to coś co miałaś na castingach, ale jestem pewna, że wkrótce zastąpisz to czymś lepszym! ;) Melody: Co do oceny. Dam ci 4,5. Pearl: 5! <3 Vera: Ode mnie dostaniesz... 4. Triennie wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejną poprosimy JoJo. JoJo podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie JoJo. Zdjęcie JoJo pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|right Vera: Bardzo podoba mi się twoja nowa fryzura! Jest naprawdę stylowa i pasuję ci. Nie mogliśmy zostawić twoich różowych włosów. Taki zabieg jest tylko dobry na castingi... później już to tylko psuje twój image... poza ładna i pasująca do pozy. Podoba mi się. Mam nadzieje, że oceny widzów pomogą ci, niż zaszkodzą. Wracając do zdjęcia. Dalej kocham twoje oczy. Ta fryzura je jeszcze bardziej podkreśla!!! Naprawdę. Liczę na to, że popracujesz nad tym i w kolejnym odcinku pokażesz na co cię stać. Melody: OMG! Nareszcie wyglądasz jak człowiek! A co lepsze nadal zachowałaś swoją oryginalność *_* Co do zdjęcia, to jest dość dobre, poza mi się bardzo podoba i twoje oczy wyglądają świetnie, a jednak całokształt wygląda jakoś tak średnio... Ale widzę, że i tak odnajdujesz się w tej nowej fryzurze i nie pogubiłaś się na zdjęciu tak jak niektóre dziewczyny, więc ogólnie masz ode mnie bardzo dużego plusa! Pearl: JoJo... wyglądasz ciekawie. Ale co się stało z twoimi rushowymi włosami? Rozumiem, że taki jest temat sesji, ale przyzwyczaiłam się do twoich włosków. Teraz wyglądasz średnio, aczkolwiek nadal kocham twoje oczy. Spoważniałaś, trochę szkoda, bo jako mała, słodka dziewczynka wyglądałaś tak prawdziwi i uroczoe. Poza w dalszym ciągu idealna, nie mam się do czego przyczepić. Czekam na twoje dalsze występy. Vera chwyciła za tablet. Vera: Mamy komentarz od Darht123456789@o2.pl. Piszę... "Kolejna świruska? Nie no, przeciwny byłem od początku.. Mina z castingów bombowa ale obecna.. czy ty chcesz trafić do aresztu? Jeśli zobaczyłbym cię w bardziej "naturally" bez tych włosów to jesteś najlepsza." Melody: Ode mnie masz w każdym razie 4,5. Pearl: 3,5! :D Vera: 4. ;) JoJo uśmiechnęła się i wróciła na podest. Vera: I ostatnią poprosimy Niang. Niang podeszła do jury. Vera: A oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Niang pojawiło się na ekranie. thumb|290px|left Vera: Powiem ci to szczerze. Kocham twoją metamorfozę, pozę i wszystko co jest tutaj pokazane! Grzywka dodaje ci uroku i podkreśla twoje piękne i unikalne oczy! Poza też cudowna. Uwydatniłaś to co uwydatnić powinnaś! Cóż. Dużo poprawiania u ciebie kochana nie było. Mamy nadzieje, że się za szybko nie wypalisz, bo początek masz wręcz wymarzony. Tylko nie strać tego czegoś co sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowo. Nie chcę za szybko cię tracić... ;) Melody: Świetne zdjęcie, poza doskonała, znowu... Trochę mnie nudzą twoje super zdjęcia, ale cóż na to możesz poradzić... Twoja niewielka metamorfoza i tak sprawiła, że wyglądasz jeszcze ciekawiej niż poprzednio, więc trzymam za ciebie kciuki, aby twoje następne zdjęcie też mnie powaliło :D Pearl: Hmm.. Jest poprawnie, ale nie powaliłaś mnie na łopatki. Wyglądasz egzotycznie, kolor włosów zdecydowanie bardziej mi się podoba niż ostatnio. Naturalna poza, która mimo wszystko jest genialna. Vera i Melody trochę przesadziły, nie możesz spocząć na laurach, bo wtedy będziesz radziła sobie coraz gorzej. Czekam na kolejne, genialne zdjęcia w twoim wykonaniu! Vera: Co do ocen... 6. Melody: Hmm... 6. Pearl: Pfff... 4,5. Niang wróciła na podest. Vera: Okej. Po naradzie zawołamy was tutaj znowu i dowiemy się która z was nie powaliła nas swoją nową fryzurą... Dziewczyny wyszły. Panel, Eliminacje 250px Dziewczyny po naradzie wróciły na wybieg. Vera stała przed stołem jury ze zdjęciami w ręku. Vera: Trzynaście dziewczyn stoi przede mną. W rękach mam jednak wyłącznie dwanaście zdjęć. Dziewczyna, która nie otrzyma zdjęcia będzie musiała opuścić program, spakować się i wrócić do domu. Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Dzisiaj... najlepsze zdjęcie wędruje do... Vera wyciągnęła zdjęcie. Vera: ...do Ashley! (5,3975) Ashley uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Very. Ashley: Dziękuje. Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Poza tym zgarnęłaś najlepszą ocenę od widzów i zostajesz pierwszą Dziewczyną Tygodnia! Ashley uśmiechnęła się i stanęła z boku. Vera: 2 zdjęcie wędruje do... Niang! (5,0675) Niang podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Niang: Dzięki... Niang stanęła obok Ashley. Vera: Trzecia zostaje... Lorine! (4,9275) Lorine podeszła do Very. Vera: Tak! W najlepszej trójce! ^_^ Lorine stanęła obok Niang. Vera: Christina! (4,9075) Christina podeszła do Very, a potem stanęła obok Lorine. Vera: Triennie! (4,3075) Triennie podeszła do Very i stanęła obok Christiny. Vera: Shyne! (4,2975) Shyne podeszła do Very. Vera: Gratuluje, dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Shyne: Dziękuje... Shyne stanęła obok Triennie. Vera: Następną poproszę do siebie Maddie! (4,2825) Maddie podeszła do Very. Maddie: Liczyłam na nieco wyższe miejsce. Vera: Zauważ, że te różnice są minimalne! Na prawdę. Maddie: Mimo wszystko dziękuje. Maddie stanęła przed Ashley. Vera: Ari! (4,2775) Ari podeszła do Very, a potem stanęła obok Maddie. Vera: Stephanie! (4,1275) Stephanie odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Stephanie: Już się bałam... Vera: W każdym razie dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Gratuluje. Stephanie uśmiechnęła się i stanęła obok Ari. Vera: Britney! (3,895) Britney zakryła usta i zdziwiona podeszła do Very. Britney: Byłam przerażona... Vera: Nie martw się. Pewnie będzie lepiej... Vera stanęła obok Stephanie. Vera: A ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... Zbliżenie na Ebony, Violę i JoJo. Vera: ...Ebony! (3,6975) Ebony odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Vera: Było blisko, ale i tak przechodzisz dalej. Ebony: Dziękuje. Ebony stanęła obok Britney. Vera: Viola, JoJo. Wystąpcie. JoJo i Viola podeszły do Very. Vera: Dwie wspaniałe dziewczyny stoją przede mną. Viola, jesteś dziewczyną, któa zajęła szczęśliwe dodatkowe miejsce. Mimo wszystko jesteś tutaj w najsłabszej dwójce. I JoJo. Twoje zachowania są niedopuszczalne, ale mimo wszystko tutaj jesteś. Więc kto zostaje? Dziewczyna z problemami z sobą czy wewnątrz siebie? Vera spojrzała na ekran. full|center|670 px Vera spojrzała na dziewczyny. JoJo: :< Vera: JoJo! JoJo podeszła do Very. Vera: Musisz się postarać zmienić! Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. JoJo: Dzięki! :D JoJo pohasała koło Ebony. Vera: Viola... Vera objęła płaczącą Violę. Vera: To była krótka wizyta. Na prawdę masz szanse na coś więcej, ale... naprawdę to nie wszystko. Będzie dobrze... Viola: Wiem... Viola uściskała dziewczyny. (pokój zwierzeń)Viola: Cóż. Odpadłam jako pierwsza. Jest mi trochę smutno, ale mogło być gorzej. Dostałam się ze specjalnego miejsca Very, a teraz odchodzę. Żegnajcie. Viola zniknęła za kolumną. full|center|670 px KONIEC ODCINKA Viola Makeover.png| Viola Triennie Makeover.png| Triennie Stephanie Makeover.png| Stephanie Shyne Makeover.png| Shyne Niang Makeover.png| Niang Maddie Makeover.png| Maddie Lorine Makeover.png| Lorine JoJo Makeover.png| JoJo Ebony Makeover.png| Ebony Christina Makeover.png| Christina Britney Makeover.png| Britney Ashley Makeover.png| Ashley Ari Makeover.png| Ari Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2